back in the past
by zeroxnina
Summary: Chloe is grieving over the loss off her Derek and after quoting a necromancers spell is sent back in time see how this works out. derekxchloe
1. back to you

Back in the past

DISCLAIMER!: I donot own darkest powers  
Chloe was grieving over the loss of Derek even though they had defeated the Edison group Derek had died in the process.  
While looking in the library of necromancy she found a spell to retrace loved ones she read " to find him now I seek to be again once then with him I please. For now I grieve of this this retched loss I seek to be once again with thee." Sparks surrounded her as they disappeared she had now appeared in the Lyle house laundry room where Derek and Simon stood "how when who what when where and why?!" She rambled "Chloe what's wrong?" Simon asked "Derek your s-s-s-supossed to be dead and simon you were injured in your left arm!" She stammered "what are you talking about Chloe were just fine." Derek explained confused "the battle oh god I missed you so much!" She ran up to him and hugged him tight simon whistled "what happened between you two in that crawl space?" Simon asked "nothing!" Derek grunted "Chloe?! Are you ok?!" Derek asked worried as he felt his shirt wetting and soft whimpers coming from her "I just missed you so much I thought you had died after we defeated the eddison group I thought I'd never see you again but it doesn't make sense I was in the necromancy library and poof I'm here!" She rambled "what do you mean I died and defeating the eddison group and necromancy library?!" Derek asked "where are we?" She asked " Lyle house laundry room." Simon answered confused "oh my god I think I went back in time is that even possible ?!" She asked  
" well yes it is possible if you have enough power but your still a beginner "like I said I'm from the future we haven't done this yet but I killed Liam when we were attacked by Liam and Ramon and then I also resurrected a ghost while we had escaped and when me and tori were locked up in the hospital I summoned a very powerful demon/ghost and broke out with you, tori, aunt Lauren and kit. Chloe smirked at their shocked faces "wait you mean we actually find dad and defeat the eddison group?" Simon asked she nodded "so if I could ask in the future what happens that your so open with Derek and all Huggy Wuggy?" Simon asked with a mischievous smirk Chloe blushed "well ummmm.." She mummered "ohhhhhhh! Man dude lucky you I was really fallin for her guess you beat me to it." Simon teased "well um that's not it you asked me out and I agreed well after that we were in the woods near the safe house and you kissed me and well I slapped you then you said that you knew that it wouldn't be you and left depressed then derek came out and...we had a fight then..." She explained "oh well I guess are we still friends?" He asked quietly "of course we are you are pretty nice after that and you do find your Own girl one you head over heels for." Chloe giggled "so why did you come back Into the past?" Derek asked "well after we defeated the Edison group Derek had died and we all were grieving and I kinda lost control of my powers and kept raising ghosts and skeletons so while I was in the necromancy library I read something it was titled retrace a loved one and-" she was cut of by Derek asking "how does it go?" Confused she retraced the words slowly saying "to find him now I seek to be again once then with him I please. For now I grieve of this this retched loss I seek to be once again with thee." As she finished Derek's eyes went wide "that's a spell to find your dead lover then that means that me and you are - and I died and everyone's knows?!" Derek asked a bit shocked Chloe shook her head "and aunt Lauren hates it kit encourages you and simon you and tori tease him." Chloe giggled Derek has a big smile plastered on his face he bends down and Hugs her tight she hugs him back simon whistled "way to go love birds!" Simon teased smirking "shut up simon." Derek growled Chloe blushed "well guys I'm going up to our room van dop would be suspicious if we stayed longer." Simon waved and left . Derek smiled and pulled her by her waist so there was practically no space between them he leaned down "so that means you wouldn't mind me doing this to you?" He asked smashing his lips to her and broke the lips she shook her head "no actually I love that." She smiled "or this?" He asked nipping at her throat she moaned hands ruffling in his hair and her head tilting back suddenly the heard a gasp the two looked up to see...


	2. uh-oh WAIT WHAT!

CHAPTER 2:

Miss van dop standing there eyes wide and mouth gapping open staring at the two now blushing couple "Derek I thought we told you to stay away from Chloe." She whispered still shocking "I can't I love her you can't tell two lovers to stay apart it's like trying to grow a plant without water you can't keep them apart or else the plant will die." Derek explained "I'll keep your secret but you gotta be more careful what if it was dr,gill or or Mrs. Talbot or your aunt you wouldn't be so safe then." Van dop said they nodded and miss van dop exited first Derek quickly kissed her then grabbed her hand and went up. Tori saw their joint hands and her eyes went wide "y-you two together at last!" She cheered"whaddya mean at last?" Derek asked "we all know ya have a thing for each other dumb ass." Tori sighed Chloe giggled "shut up for once." Derek growled "I don't think you wanna say that." Chloe winced as she saw Tori's fingers erupt into sparks "it's not a good idea to upset a hybrid witch." Chloe whispered and now she knew Derek had heard "what?! how do you know?!" Tori screeched Derek's eyes were wide "well I uh I'm from the future." Chloe explained "nice one now say the truth." Tori growled

"I am you and Simon don't really work out and um we defeat the eddison group and um what else we find kit and Aunt Lauren hates Derek's guts and um..." She trailed off "and what Chloe?" Derek asked "and um I'm pregnant." I whispered Derek's eyes went wide as saucers his jaw dropped and I could see his left eyes twitch "what did she say?" Tori asked "um I pregnant." She said a little louder "what?" Tori asked still not getting it correctly "I SAID IM PREGNANT DAMMIT!" She yelled Tori's eyes widened and her mouth dropped so in the end she looked like Derek except for the twitching eyes just then tori ran to me and hugged me tight "I'm ganna be an aunt!" She cheered "whose is it?" She asked curiously "you'll have to find that out by yourself." Chloe giggled tori groaned and walked away then once she was out of the room I felt Derek embrace me "I love you so much thank you for giving me this gift I will never leave you or our baby!" He declared and kissed her they heard a gasp and turned around to see tori wide eyed and smiling

"it was Derek how could is not see that?!" She thought out loud Chloe blushed "shh! Derek could hear!" Chloe hushed tori nodded slowly "so did you tell everyone else?" she asked Chloe shook her head "where is Liz?" Tori's eyes saddened Chloe slowly shook her head and summoned Liz "right hear what did ya need chlo?" Liz asked from behind Chloe jumped and turned around "oh I'm sorry Liz if I knew before I wouldn't have let this happen." Chloe cried "it's ok everything happens for a reason." she sadly smiled "whoa what do you mean Liz she is gone where is she?!" tori exploded "she's … dead" I whispered "come here." Chloe gestured and put a hand over her eyes and used a little necro magic once Tori's eyes opened they widened "how did yo- you know what I'm not even ganna ask." Tori waved it off "gosh Liz its so good to see you but how are you here?" tori asked "uh I hate to break it to you tori but I'm dead." Liz whispered Tori's eyes widened and shook her head slowly "noooo!" she screeched

Simon and Derek came running into the room with worried looks "whats wrong?!" they asked franticly searching the living room "uh tori just found out some very sad news.' Chloe sighed "what?" Derek breathed Chloe gestured for them to come and stand next to her she used her necro magic again and they jumped "whoa Liz your floating in mid air!" Simon pointed "yea um… im dead." She explained the two boys eyes widened "what?!" their voices dripping in shock and anger Chloe turned to tori who was whimpering and shaking not the tori she knew and not one she liked either Chloe hugged her tight and tori hung on sobbing her heart out Chloe rubbed her back soothingly like a mother or older sister would "ill come back after." Liz smiled sadly and disappeared after tori had calmed down so had Derek and Simon there was still some shock evident in Simon's eyes but Derek's had reverted back to plain poker face grouchy Derek. That moment the door bell rang Chloe got up to answer it and saw the person she wanted to see last her eyes widened there was a smirk on his face and a bag in his hand he was…..


End file.
